Hey Big Spender!
by Karrissarella
Summary: Dextera takes A-ou for a "boys" outing. A-ouxUn-ou, implied DexteraxSinistra.


Title: Hey Big Spender!

Author: Karrissarella

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: M

Summary: Dextera takes A-ou for a "boys" outing.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kiddy Grade, or the song "Hey, Big Spender!" Those rights rightfully belong to their proper owners.

**Dedication:** Torrie =]] AKA Hao's Shaman Princess. For writing all those amazing Kiddy Grade fanfictions, here's one for you to read!

* * *

A-ou frowned as he looked up to the title of the small building they were standing in front of. "I can't believe you brought me here." He murmured, only agreeing because football season was over and they needed a stress reliever. He should've figured Dextera would've taken him to a strip club.

"C'mon, have a few drinks. See a few cuties in nothing but their cute g-strings." Dextera grinned up at him. A-ou grunted, as he looked at the line to the club, "We'll never get in." He told his friend.

Dextera smirked in response, "Watch this." He said as he moved up to the bouncer who was taking tickets who was about as big as A-ou. "Excuse me, I'm sure you can let us in." He said as he flipped open his wallet to show him his ID. "I'm a favorite customer. V.I.P." He told the taller man.

The bouncer rose his eyebrow, taking his ID from him and examining it. "Where's your V.I.P. card?" He asked the redhead. Dextera blinked, dumbfounded by the question. "V.I.P. card?" He questioned and the bouncer unfolded his arms to his hips in preparation to get him away. "That's a funny story, y'see." And both of the bouncer's eyebrows rose. "I had it in my back pocket, but see, me and my friend," he paused to point over to A-ou. "We took a cab and it must've fallen out of my pocket. I know if you let me in, they'll recognize me instantly."

"Nice try buddy," He told Dextera, "Either you and your friend get to the end of the line, or you bounce, before I have to do it myself." He threatened, and soon enough Dextera made it back to A-ou. A-ou couldn't help but muffle a laugh, "Smooth." He told Dextera, as the redhead just shot him a glare. "Shut up." He walked off.

"Where are you going?" A-ou asked as he watched the redhead walk behind the line. "To find another way in!" He yelled back, knowing the bouncer wouldn't hear him as the crowd in the line was way too loud. A-ou sighed heavily, "Dex, why don't we just go back to my place and watch the game and drink there?"

" 'Cause that's so boring!" Dextera told him, "C'mon, you need to live a little!" He said.

"Hey! Over here, a door is creaked." He glanced down the alleyway, seeing two bartenders taking a smoke break. "C'mon!" He whispered to A-ou.

A-ou was hesitating, looking over at the two bartenders. "I don't know…" he whispered. Dextera rolled his eyes, "C'mon! They're just gonna think you're another bouncer!" He told his friend. A-ou sighed, "I know I'm gonna regret this." He muttered as he followed his friend into the club.

The rave lights were on, and there were all sorts of guys and their dates lined up at the bar. Most of the whistling was coming from the stage on the left. "Well, well, well. Looks like just your type." A-ou rose an eyebrow, "how do you know what 'my type' is?"

"I've looked at your porn stash. Nice choices." A-ou's face flushed bright red at the response, "some roommate you are." He murmured under his breath. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" He reminded him.

"Yeah, but it was that weekend that Sinistra decided to go home. I needed SOMETHING." A-ou sighed heavily, knowing Dextera never stashed his own set of porn, since he always got what he wanted from Sinistra.

While A-ou was off in his own world, he noticed Dextera throwing money up in the air for the stripper on the pole. He was going to buy him. He was going to buy the stripper for A-ou. He could just feel it. Not moments later, did Dextera approach with a green-haired boy in a scantily-clad outfit. "He's all yours." The redhead smirked, and held up two fingers, mouthing '2 hours'. A-ou sighed as he watched the red-head disappear into the crowd, watching the other strippers.

_The minute you walked in the joint._

_I could see you were a man of distinction_

_A real big spender._

Un-ou, the green-haired boy walked up to the man. "You look like you could get a boyfriend anywhere. Why to a strip club?" He made conversation as he reached for his hand and led him back to where the private shows were held. A-ou gulped as he saw that Un-ou was wearing a rhine-stone thong, and he could clearly see his ass. He had to admit, Dextera was right, he knew his type.

_Good looking,_

_So refined. _

_Say wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

"I don't usually come here. My friend convinced me to go out." He told him.

"The redhead?" He responded, eyebrow raised and A-ou nodded. "I see him around often…" Un-ou said, leading him to the edge of the bed.

_So let me get right to the point._

_I don't pop my cork for every guy I see. _

_Hey big spender!_

_Spend a little time with me. _

Un-ou straddled against the larger man's lap, leaning in for a kiss. A-ou had froze in his spot, he felt himself grow below and heard Un-ou chuckle in response. A-ou's face flushed red, that was embarrassing. He moved over to kiss him in response, his hands, both big enough to cup each of Un-ou's butt cheeks.

Un-ou had moved off his customer's lap, before he turned his back to A-ou, reaching over to press the on button as the music played. "Welcome to Provactive Love Radio." The DJ responded as the new song played and Un-ou had bent over in front of him to remove his underwear. He kicked his underwear to the side of the room, walking back to A-ou.

Un-ou got between A-ou's legs, moving his body up and down against the man, his hands tracing over his face down to his chest, rubbing against him.

He resituated himself on top of A-ou's lap, feeling him tense up. He reached up, kissing the larger man's man neck. "Relax," Un-ou whispered into his ear, before kissing his earlobe. "I don't bite," he reassured him, "hard." He smirked, moving back down to his neck, biting on it.

A-ou's teal eyes widen, he let out a moan, receiving a smirk from the smaller man. Un-ou had disappeared in front of A-ou's legs, placing his mouth over A-ou's member.

After a while, both of them had gotten naked, and Un-ou was on top of the larger man, sweating profusely, grinding his hips against A-ou's member. "Is this your first time?" Un-ou panted out.

_Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?_

_How's about a few laughs, laughs, laughs_

_I can show you a good time._

_Let me show you a good time. _

"Is it that obvious?" A-ou gulped, as he grunted as he felt himself come close against the green-haired stripper. Un-ou laughed in response, "It's okay. We get a lot of virgin college kids out here." A-ou had arched his back at the response of releasing, hating how he did that as well. Un-ou just removed himself off, and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash. "Two hours huh? More like two minutes." He teased.

A-ou stayed laying on the bed, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, you can keep the money. I'll let you get back to work." He said, sitting up. Un-ou moved back over and sat on one of his legs, "I'm making more money in here, than I'll ever make up there with tips out there." He told him, "where are you from?" Un-ou asked, 'cause of the skin he was curious.

"I'm from Japan, but my family comes from a straight tribe of Indians, if that's what you're getting at." Un-ou grinned in response, "Ooo, Indian? Hot." He saw A-ou's member go straight up again. "You definitely are a first timer, wanna wrestle?" He teased, looking at his big physic.

A-ou laughed at that, "you're cute." And, this time Un-ou blushed in response. A-ou reached up and pulled Un-ou down on top of him down this time, locking lips with him instantly.

_Hey Big Spender!_

_Hey Big Spender!_

_Hey Big Spender!_

_Spend a little time with me._

_

* * *

  
_

_A/N_: =]] Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
